


Ghost House

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature Inside, Extreme Insertions, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Fucking a penis with another penis, Ghost Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape is filmed/projected/livestreamed, Raped by inanimate objects come to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Adam is a ghost hunter at the most haunted house he's ever found.  But the ghosts have something extra in store for him.





	Ghost House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Adam adjusted his camera, focusing it on the old house in front of him.

“OK, so you see this place? This is like, the Mecca of haunted houses. Once I go in here, there’s no turning back. Like I’d want to.”

He climbed the steps and turned his camera around to face him. “OK, so, I know you've seen some really unhaunted houses on here, and I've been just as disappointed as you. But I swear, this one is the real deal, and I'm planning on staying here for a couple of days just to find these ghosts.

“I've got plenty of batteries and solar chargers, so I'll be streaming 24/7. And I'll be checking comments during the day, so if you've got any questions, leave them you know where.”

He turned the camera back to the door. “OK. Here we go.”

He reached for the door. His fingers barely brushed the door when it opened on its own.

“Nice,” he said. “Self-opening door. Always a good sign in a haunted house.”

He walked inside and the door slammed shut behind him, locking itself.

“OK, the door just shut and… yeah, that's locked. This is a good sign. I'm gonna check to make sure it's not just rigged up. You've seen those. No, I don't think I see anything except regular hinges.”

Adam made a tour of the house, checking the cabinets that creaked, the stairs that cracked, the chandeliers that swayed in non-existent breezes, sharing with his audience every step of his trip.

“I'm gonna answer some questions now while I wait for sunset. It should be here in about half an hour.”

He heated up a can of soup on a small camp stove and ate while he answered. The house grew dark around him. Soon, he switched the cameras to night vision, finishing his soup and putting things away.

“Alright,” Adam said. “Now it's adventure time. I'm gonna set up a couple cameras in here to watch the room, and I'll keep this one on me so you can see what I see.”

For the first hours, nothing happened. Adam answered some more questions and rechecked his cameras. “Come on! I dare you to show yourselves!” he yelled to the empty house. Nothing responded.

Around midnight, the first of the disturbances began.

Wailing started upstairs, increasing in volume as if it were coming closer. The cameras caught nothing but sound. Adam got up and climbed up the stairs.

“Anyone here?” he called. “Come on, speak to me!”

The wailing increased, then stopped suddenly. The silence echoed in the empty house. Adam came back downstairs.

“Well, that was exciting. First sign of ghosts. That sounded pretty real.”

He twitched. Something had hit him in the mouth. “That was weird. I don't know if you guys saw anything, but something just hit me. It was really-- It did it again! It's not a bug. I haven't seen any bugs in here but--”

Adam was thrown backwards onto the floor. His shirt was pulled up and off of him, almost dislodging the camera strapped to his head.

“Guys, did you see that? It just tore off my shirt!”

He opened his mouth to add to that when something shoved itself down his throat. He gagged, one hand going to his neck. It pounded in and out of his mouth, this invisible invader. Something tugged on his pants. He was pulled up into the air, his pants ripped off of him.

Something shoved itself up his ass, spreading him wide in front of the cameras. Slowly, misty figures came into view. Adam’s eyes went wide as he began to see what was holding him. Ghosts. Honest to god ghosts! And they were fucking him.

He choked on the ghostly dick in his mouth, his cock hardening. His face reddened as his hole was stretched by a second dick in his ass, pounding away at him. The ghosts carried him higher into the air.

An electrical wire came ripping down from the ceiling, wrapping itself around Adam’s waist to hold him in the air. He flailed, his hands grasping for something to hold onto. His hand closed around a ghostly phallus. He tried to take his hand away, but the ghost held it in place.

Some sort of liquid shot down his throat. _Ectoplasm_ , he thought. This _was_ a real haunted house, but he never expected to find it like this.

The dick in his throat pulled out, leaving him gasping and swallowing ectoplasm. There was a ghost above and below him, stretching him wide. He looked down at the cameras. At this angle, they shouldn't have been picking him up, but they were tilted up to get a good view of him. His face burned in humiliation, but his cock got harder at the thought of all those people watching him get fucked by these ghosts.

“Is that all you've got?” he called, stroking the dick in his hand.

The two in his ass sped up. He made high moaning noises as they fucked him, uncontrolled and wanton. The dick he was stroking spilled ectoplasm all over his face and he groaned. Finally, the ghosts in his ass finished, spilling inside him. The ghosts disappeared and the electrical wire lowered him to the ground, naked and sticky.

Adam lay there, panting, unable to move. His cock was achingly hard, but he couldn't even reach down to touch himself. His jaw worked as he tried to speak.

“Is that the best you can do?” he croaked.

The house was silent.

“So, uh, that happened,” he said to his audience. “I guess that little adventure is over.”

He rolled over onto his hands and knees, still breathing hard. There was a groan of wood behind him. He looked back. The staircase banister was breaking out of its place and its ornament was heading right for his ass.

He scurried forward in an attempt to escape, but the banister was faster, ramming itself inside him. His belly distended from the massive ornamental knob shoved into him. This thing was going to rip him apart.

He opened his mouth to scream only for a ghost to appear and fill it. The ghost jammed itself inside him, pushing deeper and deeper until he swallowed the whole thing. Adam gulped for air. He could feel the ghost churning inside him. The banister stretched him even wider as it pulsed its way inside of him.

The ghost within him sank down to his cock, slipping in and out of it with quasi-solid mass. His eyes watered as the banister shoved further into him, expanding his belly even more. Another part of the ghost fell into his balls, making them swell and shrink with each breath he took.

All he wanted to do was come, but the ghost seemed to be controlling that, keeping him just on the verge of orgasm before pulling him back. He wanted more, more of the banister in his ass, more of the ghost currently fucking his cock, more of everything. He pushed back onto the banister, meeting its thrusts with his own.

“Is that all you've got?!” he yelled to the house.

Everything froze.

Adam opened his eyes. The house was silent. He pushed back against the banister. It didn't move. He couldn't even feel the ghost inside of him.

Suddenly, the whole house shook, a deep laugh echoing through the empty rooms.

“Do you want more?” a booming voice asked.

“Yes!” Adam cried, completely aware of how he must look to the cameras filming him.

An army of ghosts descended upon him and the banister began moving again. Ghostly cocks filled his every orifice, leaving him choking. His hands clasped around two dicks and he jerked them off in time to the thrusts from the banister. The house seemed to breathe with him, moving with him. The blinking red lights that meant his cameras were still recording, but he didn't care. The house was amazing. The ghosts were amazing. This feeling of ultimate fullness was amazing.

With a strangled cry, he came, spilling copious amounts of semen onto the floor. His balls seemed to be endless, pumping out more and more as he came. Soon, he was once again being covered in ectoplasm. He licked and swallowed every drop he could get.

The banister left him gaping as he fell back to the ground, sated and dazed. The sun was rising. He had been fucked for hours. He lay there thinking about sleep. That was what he needed. Maybe, if he stayed the day, the ghosts would come back the next night.

He drifted off to sleep, already dreaming of the next encounter.


End file.
